The Queen
by Aam Tempe
Summary: Dia hanya seorang gadis kecil. Tapi matanya yang bening menebarkan aura gelap. Telunjuk mungilnya adalah perintah mutlak!/ "Bayar ninja untuk membunuh putri Hinata!"
1. Chapter 1 : Gulungan Misi

Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic bergendre adventure angst. Dan rasanya mendapat tantangan! Hahaha!

**Naruro belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**OoC, Dark Hinata, Klise sekali!**

Yang suka Hinata yang imut-imut, tergagap, sebaiknya berhenti membaca sampai warning ini selesai.

Kenapa?

Karena Hinata di sini tidak seperti Hinata di canon.

Kenapa?

Karena saya tidak ingin kotak review saya berisi flames!

I'd warned you, okay!

Enjoy~~~

* * *

The Queen

* * *

Chapter I : Gulungan Misi

* * *

Tsunade menggertakan giginya. Tangannya meremas gulungan misi yang ditulis dengan tinta merah- tidak! Lebih tepatnya darah segar sang pengirim.

Tulisan itu tidak beraturan. Tsunade sampai tidak tidur untuk bisa mengerti keseluruhan isi gulungan itu.

Apa yang harus ia perbuat? begitu banyak gulungan misi dan berkas penting yang belum ia periksa!

Tsunade memijit bahu kanannya yang terasa berat. Lalu memandang gulungan itu dengan kening berkerut. Bahkan hidungnya juga turut berkerut.

Bau darah itu seperti kapein yang membuat mata Tsunade melotot begitu ia menghirup udara. Kepalanya bertambah pening, tapi ia dipaksa berpikir dua kali lebih keras dari biasanya.

Sampai akhirnya, isi gulungan itu mulai bisa ia mengerti!

Ya... Dari awal, ia memang tahu tulisan itu tidak bisa dibaca dengan mudah! Terlebih tinta-ah darah yang dijadikan tinta oleh si pengirim sepertinya sulit dibentuk menjadi huruf _romaji_ atau _kanji_. Huruf _katakana_ lebih mudah jika digunakan saat terdesak. Dan itulah yang membuat Tsunade memutar otaknya. Huruf katakana memang mudah dimengerti. Hanya saja. Huruf itu memang digunakan untuk menulis nama atau bahasa asing.

Ya! Besar kemungkinan si penulis sedang terancam bahaya. Atau seperti yang dikatakannya dalam gulungan itu, seseorang akan membakarnya hidup-hidup dalam hitungan hari!

Hyuuga Hinata.

Tersangka utama yang sekaligus menjadi penyebab kepala Tsunade terkena migra. Tapi apa yang dimaksud dengan monster? Kutukan? Singa kembar? baiklah, sepertinya Tsunade harus menempatkan misi ini sebagai misi kelas A yang sangat serius. Baik Tsunade maupun Shinobi yang nantinya akan ditunjuk tidak boleh gegabah. Terlebih misi ini tidak disertai bukti mendetail. Harus ada penyelidikan lebih dulu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjal.

Kenapa seorang penasehat kerajaan yang sudah mengabdikan hidupnnya berbelas-belas tahun bisa terancam dibakar hidup-hidup?

Argh!

"Aku butuh sake!" Teriaknya frustrasi.

Demi Tuhan! Tsunade tidak pernah suka teka teki!

Sepertinya ia harus memikirkan beberapa kandidat Shinobi yang akan menangani misi perihal kerajaan Hyuuga.

Tsunade meraih gulungan lainnya. Tapi tunggu! Tsunade setengah meremas gulungan itu. Dengan tergesa ia membalikkan gulungan misi itu, berharap bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kekeliruan.

Ia memandang gulungan yang masih terikat di tumpukan gulungan yang sampai beberapa jam lalu. Pengikat yang sama, dan simbol kerajaan itu!Mana mungkin! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Ini sangat mengerikan! Tujuh belas gulungan misi yang berisi perintah yang sama! Membunuh Gadis usia enambelas tahun! Tidak, bukan hanya sekedar gadis biasa. Salah satu gulungan itu mengatakan bahwa gadis itu memiliki kutukan mengerikan! Gadis keturunan raja Hiashi itu bahkan membunuh ayahnya sendiri untuk menjadi ratu!

A-apa apaan ini? Tsunade memandang ngeri semua gulungan yang dia buka. Semuanya bertintakan darah dan semuanya akan mati hidup-hidup atas perintah gadis usia 16 tahun?!

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia merasa mual melihat darah-darah itu.

"Shizune," suara Tsunade sarat makna. Ia menutup gulungan-gulungan itu. Tidak berminat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk. Shizune menganguk mengerti. Kalau sudah seperti ini, masalah yang Ada di genggaman hokage pasti tidak sesepele kelihatannya.

"Panggil team 7. Sekarang!"

* * *

Hinata duduk tenang di singgasananya. Matanya yang bening memantulkan adegan dramatis di hapannya. Beberapa pengawal sibuk mendorong roda yang mengangkut kayu bakar. Sebagian memasukannya ke bara api yang kian membesar. Sementara empat orang lainnya menyeret dua orang tua berbaju serba putih ke dekat kobaran api.

Berkali-kali menggumamkan permohonan ampun pada Tuhan dan permintaan maaf pada kakek malang yang menangis histeris memanggil nama yang mulia baru mereka. Hinata tidak banyak merubah posisi duduknya. Ia bahkan tidak memalingkan dan atau menutupi telinganya saat pengawal-pengawal itu mendorong sang kakek. Ia seperti menikmatinya.

"Put-"

"Yang mulia," Hinata memotong perkataan Kou.

Matanya tetap fokus pada api yang sangat besar. Jeritan melengking membuat telinga semua orang memeka. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kou.

"Panggil Aku yang mulia, Kou-san." Ucap Hinata.

"Ampuni kelancangan hamba." Kou menunduk dalam.

"Hm... Bicaralah setelah prosesi pembakaran selesai."

Senyum manis terbit. Kou menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali memperhatikan raut muka Hinata. Barangkali ada satu bagian dari wajahnya yang menunjukan sisi manusiawi. Tapi Kou tidak mememukan itu. Yang ia temukan justru hanya muka anak usia enambelas tahun yang sangat menikmati pertunjukan dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku sangat tidak suka bau gosong mereka."

"Maaf?"

Hinata menghela nafas-

"Apa Kou-san tahu dimana mereka bersembunyi?"

Muka Hinata begitu lugu saat mengatakan itu. Kou sampai terkesima. Kou menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan jika sembilan belas kakek-kakek dibakar secara bersamaan?" Kali ini, Hinata terkekeh.

* * *

nyambung~~~

* * *

Prolognya pendek. Begitupun chapter depan. Belum ada interaksi SasuHina. Karena saya kepengen bikin plot lamban. Semoga chapter per chapter updatenya gak lamban. Anyway, akan ada alur maju mundur di chapter depan.

Thanks for reading!

Gimme feed back if you like it, minna!

Aam

September, 2014


	2. Chapter 2 : misi

Hai, kumaha daramang? Eh?

Jadi, apakah updatenya cepet?

Ada beberapa perubahan kecil-ataubesar-lol

Pertama mengenai rate. Saya ubah jadi M... Dalam tanda kutip M untuk kekerasan dan penggunaan bahasa. Mungkin kedepannya ada beberapa konten dewasa*kalosayamampu*Lol

Lalu, chapter awal saya lupa mencantumkan 'Canon' yang dimodif.*kaloterlihatsepertiitu*Lol

* * *

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**OoC, dark Hinata, sangat Klise.**

* * *

Enjoy~~~

* * *

The Queen

* * *

Chapter II : Misi

Dua orang pengawal benar-benar mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Seorang kakek menatap Ratu baru kerajaan Hyuuga dengan tatapan meremehkan. Meski tubuhnya di lumuri darah, dan dua ujung pedang nyaris menyentuh lehernya, tapi ia tidak gentar.

Menolak untuk bersujud dan memohon ampunan dari sang ratu. Hinata tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya memandang kosong si kakek yang dibungkus baju compang camping yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

Sampai salah satu pengawal menendang bokongnya. Memaksanya untuk menekuk kedua lututnya agar duduk sujud.

Kou menutup mata. Sama sekali tidak mau melihat kekerasan lebih dari ini. Semoga pengampunan Tuhan masih tersedia untuknya.

Ketika Kou membuka matanya, Hinata tengah mengangkat jubah keagungannya yang berwarna perak dengan kedua tangannya. Berjalan dengan anggun menuju si kakek mantan pejabat kerajaan Hyuuga.

"Kakek sangat pintar bersembunyi, ya?" Hinata menjongkokkan badannya; Menyetarakan letak duduk si kakek yang masih bersimpuh.

Bagaimanapun, kaki orang tua itu sudah terluka parah.

Ternyata prajurit yang diberi tugas mencari tujuhbelas tua bangka kerajaan berlaku tidak sesuai prosedur.

Mereka mengikat kedua lengan si kakek dengan rantai besi, lalu mengikatnya ke salah satu kuda yang di tunggangi prajurit. Sementara kakinya tidak memakai alas.

Hinata bahkan takjub melihat si kakek masih bernyawa bahkan berlaku sinis setelah menempuh perjalanan empat hari.

Sebegitu bencikah dia pada Hinata sampai-sampai bisa bertahan hidup untuk kembali bertemu dengannya.

Ah, lucu sekali. Tentu saja semua tua bangka itu harus kembali bertemu dengannya dan membuat Hinata menyelesaikan urusannya!

Mereka harus mati!

"..."

"Tapi kakek tidak lupa 'kan kalau bocah sepertiku juga pandai mememukan apapun yang bersembunyi. Hehe"

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan yang lentik.

"Diam kau bocah sialan!" nafasnya tersenggal. Tentu saja Hinata pelakunya. Ujung tangannya yang lentik mengeluarkan chakra biru laut membuat jalur panjang di dada si kakek.

Chakra itu melumpuhkan beberapa syaraf pernapasan si kakek hanya dengan sentuhan ringan.

Si kakek yang mulai kesulitan bernafas mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melakukan pergerakan.

Hinata masih berada dihadapannya. Menunggu reaksi si kakek.

Sampai akhirnya...

Cuih!

Air ludah yang bercampur darah mengenai pipi Hinata.

Kou dan beberapa pelayan perempuan menahan nafas mereka.

Si kakek benar-benar membuat ajalnya selangkah lebih dekat!

Mereka melihat raut wajah ratu mereka.

Hinata menyeringai.

Dia berdiri, sementara lengan bajunya menghapus air ludah si kakek di pipi sebelah kanan. Bedak kekuningan yang dikenakan terhapus. Memperlihatkan warna kulit asli Hinata yang pucat. Hinata melangkah, bibirnya masih menyeringai. Ia berniat kembali ke tempatnya duduk.

"Kau... Kau tidak akan mampu bertahan! Seperti ayahmu yang pengecut! ckck"

Si kakek kembali meludah.

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

Mendengar si tua bangka menyebut nama ayahnya, Hinata tidak berminat bermain peran terlalu lama.

"Baiklah...terserah kakek saja."

Hinata menatap ke arah kou.

"Kou-san, apa pelayan sudah memberi makan peliharaanku?"

Hinata tersenyum manis. Kou menggelengkan kepala. Tatapannya bingung. Tapi ia memiliki pirasat buruk.

"Kira-kira, mereka suka daging yang sudah tua tidak, ya?"

Deg!

"Karui-san, Samui-san,"

Kedua pemilik nama itu menganguk.

Tahu benar keinginan sang Ratu. Sudah sepuluh kakek bau tanah yang berhasil saudara kembar itu tangkap dan bunuh.

Mereka sangat senang di beri bagian ini. Jujur saja ke sepuluh kakek-kakek itu sangat menyebalkan. Samui sampai beberapa kali berniat membunuh mereka kalau Karui tidak mengingatkannya mengenai ratu yang ingin mereka membawa tua bangka menyebalkan itu hidup-hidup.

"Bagus, kalau kalian mengerti."

"-tolong antarkan makanannya kepada 'kucing'ku yang manis, ya?"

* * *

Sasuke melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya.

Terdengar beberapa suara pijakan yang sama dari arah belakang. Kemudian suara itu kian mendekat.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Sasuke!" teriak orang itu. Sasuke tetap fokus pada chakra di kakinya sementara matanya melirik ke arah belakang sekilas.

Naruto selalu saja berisik.

Naruto yang tadinya berada di belakang Sasuke saat ini tepat berada di sampingnya.

Ia melakukan hal yang sama-melompati dari satu pohon kepohon yang lain- Sakura berada beberapa pohon di belakang Naruto.

"Kau tahu ini sudah sangat malam. Perjalanan kita masih sangat jauh. Dan kita perlu tidur." Naruto bilang.

Ia sangat kesal pada Sasuke. Misi kali ini adalah misi tingkat A.

Artinya misi kali ini tidak main-main bahkan Tsunade mengatakan hal ini dengan keadaan tidak mabuk.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah kebenaran. Perjalanan dari Konoha ke kerajaan selatan memakan waktu sampai berhari-hari.

Belum lagi jika ada bandit-bandit sialan yang menghambat perjalanan mereka.

Sedangkan mereka belum benar-benar tidur sejak tiga atau empat hari kemarin.

Bahkan Sakura terlihat agak pucat. Dan tidak banyak menggodanya sejak tadi.

Oh, baiklah... Ia juga hampir terpeleset karena kehilangan fokus di berbagai kesempatan.

Sasuke melihat jauh ke depan. Meskipun tidak begitu jelas, namun Sasuke dapat memastikan cahaya gemerlapan di depan sana adalah cahaya lampu dari rumah penduduk setempat.

"Beberapa meter dari sini, ada pemukiman warga." Sasuke memperlambat pergerakannya.

Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. lalu dengan kaki yang masih melompati pohon ke pohon, Sasuke bilang...

"Kita berhenti satu jam."

"_Teme_! Mana bisa satu jam! Aku perlu mandi dan tidur!"

"Kalau begitu pulang."

"Ishh! Kau ini. Tsunade _baa-chan_ saja tidak menyuruh kita untuk cepat-cepat membunuh ratu monster itu. Kita tidak tahu apakah benar dia monster. Kita perlu menyelidik dulu!" Naruto kini dalam posisi mengepal tinju. Kesal bukan main.

Sampai satu tinjuan keras dari belakang berhasil membuatnya hampir jatuh.

Ia menatap ke arah sipelaku. Seketika tatapannya jadi merajuk.

Sakura bersiap melakukan tinjuan susulan. Tapi urung karena menyayangi tenaganya yang tersisa.

"Kalau pergerakan kita lamban, target kita akan terbunuh sebelum kita sampai, baka dobe. Bahkan sebelum kita melakukan penyelidikan. Kau lupa kalau shinobi yang di tugaskan untuk melenyapkan monster itu bukan hanya kita. "Sakura bilang.

Sasuke mengiyakan perkataan Sakura dalam hati. Isi kepalanya mulai berpikir keras.

Jika buruan mereka manusia biasa, mana mungkin ninja-ninja dari desa lain juga ingin memburunya. Lagi pula, orang yang memberi gulungan itu juga memberikan uang yang sangat besar.

Tapi... Bukan uang masalahnya. Sasuke benar-benar penasaran dengan ratu yang bahkan belum genap enambelas tahun. Kalau benar dia seorang monster, apa mungkin...

Sasuke memegang bahunya yang bertato. Kemudian menepis pikiran itu.

Tidak mungkin! Orochimaru adalah mahluk yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Jika dia memilih tubuh seorang bocah perempuan untuk eksperimennya, berarti Orochimaru sedang bermain-main dengan hargadirinya.

Bulan sabit mencuri perhatiannya. Gambaran mengenai malam saat gerhana matahari total, pundaknya yang nyeri, serta desa yang porakporanda juga orang orang yang menatapnya dengan mata penuh ketakutan bertahun tahun silam dulu... Apakah, dia juga sama dengannya?

Beberapa menit kemudian gerakannya terhenti. Saat ini ketiga orang itu berdiri di sebuah bukit yang tinggi. Melihat dari ketinggian yang tidak seberapa pemukiman warga yang di maksud Sasuke. Pemukiman itu di penuhi lampu lampion yang menggantung di setiap halaman rumah.

Terlihat sangat cantik dari tempat mereka berada. Saat Naruto berjalan dengan perasaan bersyukur, tangan Sasuke menarik sisi pundak Naruto.

Naruto mengertakan giginya. Lagi-lagi Uchiha menyebalkan itu membuat emosinya memuncak.

Ia hampir saja mengutuk Sasuke kalau Sasuke tidak melakukan hal tak terduga. Membungkam mulut Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Arrhhh! Apa-apaan rona merah pada pipinya ini!

"Bodoh, lakukan penyamaran. Kau tidak mungkin berjalan dengan pakaian seperti itu." Sasuke bilang.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke melakukan jutsu penyamarannya. Tapi Naruto semakin terkejut ketika melihat Sakura dengan kimono sederhananya yang berwarna abu-abu. Tangannya tersembunyi di dalam lengan kimono.

Sangat menawan.

Dengan sedikit mendengus Naruto mulai menggerak-gerakan tangannya.

Kepulan asap membuat Sakura terbatuk sebelum pada akhirnya memudar dan menampilkan Naruto dengan kimono _orange_nya yang simple.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat pilihan warna kimono Naruto.

"Sakura, "

"Hai!"

"Kau carilah penginapan untuk kita bersama Naruto. Aku akan mencari rumah makan orang gila yang masih buka di tengah malam." Sasuke memasang muka datar saat Naruto memajang cengirannya.

"Baik, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn. Tetap waspada. Dan berhati-hatilah."

* * *

"Anda tidak menyentuh masakan istana, yang mulia." Kou membungkuk.

Ia mengintip Hinata dari posisinya. Dilihatnya Hinata yang memainkan garpu dan piring.

Sekilas tampak urat-urat disekeliling mata Hinata yang timbul.

Kou terbelalak. Tapi dia mencoba menahan keterkejutannya dengan menunduk lebih dalam.

"Orang-orang itu menambahkan sesuatu pada makananku." Hinata berdiri. Bergerak lamban. Meraba dudukan kursi.

"Heh, sepertinya aku terpaksa harus diet, ne, Kou-san."

"Apakah yang mulia ingin saya memasakan sesuatu? Anda harus makan agar kesehatan anda terjaga."

"Jangan terlalu cemas. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum melakukan sesuatu untuk kerajaan." Hinata tersenyum tulus. Lalu senyuman itu digantikan dengan senyum penuh kegetiran.

"Meskipun aku tahu aku akan mati muda." Ucap Hinata, setengah berbisik.

Hinata kembali ke kamar pribadinya. Kamar yang amat besar, dingin dan gelap.

Ia memandang lukisan besar yang dipajang di kamarnya. Lukisan tiga orang yang berharga.

Meskipun ia melihat lukisan itu. Tapi dia tahu. Belasan ninja bayaran sedang mengepung dirinya diluar sana.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di luar jendela.

* * *

Nyambung~~~

* * *

Halaaah, lumayan juga. Deg degan ngetiknya! Huahaha

Maaf adventure nya kurang. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan ada pertarungan, pertemuan, Hinata dengan team 7 khususnya Sasuke. Dan beberapa flashback yang sedikit menjelaskan masalalu Hinata akan dibahas dikit-dikit.

Dan yang terpenting, saya mau bilang TERIMAKASIH! HATUR NUHUN! Untuk yang sudah baca Dan reviewwwwww!

**Ren takayashi... **Untung fanficnya pendek ya.. Kalo panjang Am gak tanggung jawab kalo Ren-san kehabisan napas! Hehe.. Pasti ada/**Cagalli atha zala**... Sudah saya cantumin. Terimakasih ya udah memperhatikan itu :")apa ini sudah panjang?/**aindri961**... Iya ya Hinatanya! Ya Tuhan!/ **Syuchi Hyu**...ini sudah update :)** . Bunda nava.5.**..saya apdeeeet!/**kumbangbimbang**...aam juga suka Hinata yang kuat!/**Sherinaru**...waah saya udah naikin rate Nya.. Makasih ya udah dikasih saran!/**Kimura Megumi.**.. Apakah sudah panjang? Hehe!

Aam Tempe


	3. Chapter 3 : A Heiress on Chaotics

Maafkan saya karena terlambat update!

Haduh! Saya lagi pindahan rumah!

Well, saya tidak tahu harus ngomong apalagi.

* * *

**Naruto belong ****to**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**OoC, Pendek, Dark Hinata, flashback yang mendominasi.**

* * *

Enjoy~~~

* * *

The Queen

* * *

A Heiress on Chaotics.

* * *

Hyuuga Hizashi sangat memahami kondisi kesehatannya.

Akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa kelompok pemberontak yang berusaha meruntuhkan kerajaan.

Dan Hizashi sendiri yang turun tangan.

Hizashi sampai tidak beristirahat di istana timur tempat isterinya tidur. Semuanya membuat Hizashi mengurut keningnya sendiri.

Apalagi beberapa hari yang lalu gulungan rahasia di museum kerajaan juga telah dicuri.

Ia menatap saudara paling bungsunya yang meremas lutut.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan padamu." Ucap yang mulia Hizashi.

Ia menyesap teh hijaunya. Rasanya lumayan pahit. Tapi teh hijau kerajaan selalu menjadi favorit. Lalu meletakkannya di nampan yang di sodorkan sang istri.

Hiashi mengangguk. Air mukanya mengeras. Ia telah mengetahui peraturan bodoh yang sudah turun temurun itu.

"Hanabi harus segera di beri tanda _bunke_. Dan Hinata harus segera diberikan pelatihan."

Sunyi. Bunyi dentingan gelas terdengar keras diantara kesunyian itu.

"Usia Hinata baru limatahun kalau kau lupa." Kalimat ini seharusnya cukup mengingatkan Hizashi kalau kondisi Hinata memang belum cukup umur. Serta bahaya apa yang akan mendatangi puteri pertamanya itu saat pelatihan sudah digelar bahkan sebelum Hinata pantas dilantik.

Hiashi menatap tajam Hizashi. Istri Hizashi mengangguk setuju. Hinata masih sangat kecil. Seharusnya dia bermain dengan anak seusianya. Bukan bermain dengan buku dan guru tata tertib dan disiplin yang sangat tegas.

Tapi keadaan kerajaan sangat krisis. Jika latihan tidak dilaksanakan sedari dini, sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk menjadi kuat dalam waktu singkat.

Apalagi Hinata adalah anak perempuan yang kesehatannya selalu bermasalah. Ia lemah.

Kalau Hinata benar-benar menjadi ratu masa depan, akan ada banyak pejabat-pejabat haus kekuasaan yang berusaha menanggalkan kepemimpinan Hinata.

Sekarang saja sudah banyak pejabat-pejabat yang menentang keputusan itu.

Apalagi kelak.

Laki-laki harus selalu di atas perempuan dalam segala aspek.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Meski usianya sudah hampir limapuluh tahun, Hizashi belum juga dikaruniai keturunan.

Hizashi menghela nafas.

Ia harus melakukan ini.

Meskipun semua kekacauan ini berasal darinya.

Kalau saja ia tidak melakukan tindakan ceroboh limatahun lalu. Mungkin masalah kerajaan tidak akan menjadi begitu rumit.

Saat bulan ke duabelas di musim dingin, beberapa jam setelah kelahiran puteri pertama adik bungsunya.

Dia mengumumkan bayi yang masih merah itu sebagai penggantinya.

Tanpa memikirkan akibatnya di hadapan seluruh rakyat.

Sejak saat itu banyak penentang-penentang bermunculan. Kebanyakan dari kalangan penasehat kerajaan.

Beberapa dari mereka menyebarkan rumor tidak baik.

"Aku hanya sedia payung sebelum hujan." Hizashi tersenyum ramah.

Hiashi menggumamkan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seorang prajurit masuk dengan keadaan mengenaskan; sebelah tangannya buntung, darah bercucuran di lantai berkarpet mahal yang bersih. Dan dia seperti tengah berada di ujung maut!

"Yang mu-mulia!"

Hizashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Hiashi menahan napas. Sedangkan permaisuri hampir saja kehilangan kesadaran sejak prajurit itu masuk dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Hanami-_hime_ dan kedua putrinya di culik kerajaan hujan!"

* * *

Hinata terengah. Di punggungnya seorang bayi baru lahir menangis.

Berkali-kali Hinata memanggil ibunya.

Air matanya mengalir. Kakinya sakit, dan pundaknya terasa berat seakan mau patah.

Sesaat setelah belasan orang asing menyerbu kediamannya di ufuk timur, Hinata, ibunya dan adiknya yang masih bayi ditangkap.

Hanami berhasil membawa kedua anaknya melarikan diri. Tapi prajurit-prajurit itu sangat hebat.

Dengan nafas tersenggal Hanami mengalungkan kain panjang pada tubuh Hinata. Menaruh Adiknya-Hanabi- di gendongan Hinata.

Tali panjang itu digunakan untuk menahan Hanabi agar tidak jatuh.

Hinata masih belum paham apa yang tengah terjadi.

Ia berkali-kali bertanya pada ibunya. Tapi ibunya hanya menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap untuk lari.

"Jangan pernah menengok ke belakang. Berlari secepat-cepatnya, sembunyi di tempat yang gelap agar mereka tidak menemukanmu. Dan selamatkan adikmu. Terutama matamu dan mata adikmu." ucap Hanami pelan. Matanya yang bening berkali-kali menoleh kebelakang.

Tangannya yang berlumuran darah memgusap kepala Hinata.

"Dengar, manusia tidak pernah tahu kapan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka. Tapi jika hal itu menimpamu... bertahanlah. Jangan sampai mereka mengambil mata kalian apapun yang terjadi."

Suara ribut mulai terdengar.

Hanami mengecup kedua putrinya dengan tergesa.

Hinata menangis terisak! Apa yang sedang terjadi?!

"Pergi. Sekarang!" Teriak Hanami.

"Aku mendengar suara putri Hanami!"

Hinata menatap ibunya yang mencari-cari sesuatu. Hingga batang kecil berada di genggamannya.

"Putriku. Hiduplah, jadilah seseorang yang merubah jalan takdir kerajaan kita! Buat ibu bangga!" Hanami melap air matanya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang masih enggan meninggalkan ibunya perlahan mengambil langkah mundur. Meskipun matanya buram karena di bumbungi air mata. Tapi ia masih melihat kedua tangan ibunya terangkat dan menusukkan batang itu ke kedua matanya!

Hinata memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya saat jeritan dan tangisan adiknya terdengar.

"LARI DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENENGOK KE BELAKANG!"

Setelah itu... Sunyi.

Hinata tidak ingin membayangkan keadaan ibunya. Ia masih menutup telinganya. Berlari dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Lari!

Lari!

Lari!

Tempat gelap!

Tempt gelap!

Tempat gelap!

Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa belari lebih jauh!

Kakinya berdarah. Dan dia tidak tahu di mana sekarang ia dan adiknya saat ini berada.

Dia terus berlari dan berlari dan tidak menengok kebelakang seperti yang ibunya katakan.

Dan hari sudah gelap, juga ia berada di tempat gelap -dan mungkin aman- dan sunyi dan kelaparan dan sunyi?

Dengan tergesa Hinata membuka ikatan itu.

Adiknya Hanabi!

Sedari tadi dia tidak mendengar Hanabi menangis. Apakah?

"Hanabi-_chan_?" Hinata menggerak-gerakkan tubuh mungil Hanabi tapi...

Nafas Hanabi lemah. Jejak air matanya kering, dan mukanya kotor.

"Maafkan _nee-chan_. Karena _née-chan_ sangat lemah." Hinata melap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tapi _née-chan_ akan menjadi kuat suatu saat nanti." Ada tekad yang sangat kuat.

Tangan mungilnya mengusap mata Hanabi yang mengerjap-ngerjap seperti bintang di langit yang terlihat indah saat ia berada di puncak bangunan istana.

Napas bayi itu semakin pelan, dan matanya perlahan tertutup.

Hanabi pasti kelelahan.

Harus beristirahat.

Hinata mencium pipi gembil adiknya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ah, apa ayahnya akan baik-baik saja?

Apa pamannya juga baik-baik saja?

"Anak manis,"

Dan... Apakah suara itu adalah suara orang yang membuatnya akan baik-baik saja?

Mata Hinata membulat saat melihat kilatan pedang di tangan tubuh tegap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tuhan, tolong aku!

Hinata sedikit merangkak menjauhi si pria jahat.

Pergerakannya terhenti ketika ujung pedang melukai punggungnya.

"Kyaa!"

"Larimu cepat juga." Pria itu terkekeh.

Hinata tidak bisa bernafas melalui hidungnya. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dan berusaha memasok udara.

"Ao! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Kalau kau sudah selesai buang air kecilnya, kemarilah! Kita harus menemukan bocah sialan itu!" Teriakkan itu terdengar. Membuat Ao menengok sebentar.

"Aku menemukan mereka, idiot!"

Tapi saat Ao kembali berbalik, ia hanya mendapati bayi yang masih tertidur.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya. Sebelah tangannya meraih Hanabi.

Sudah mati.

"Mana?!" Teman Ao berdiri di belakang Ao dengan muka yang sumbringah.

Tapi ia mendengus saat melihat Ao hanya menggendong bayi.

"Kita diperintah untuk menangkap bocah paling besar, bodoh!"

"Tapi bayi ini..." Ao menunjuk kening sang bayi.

Senyuman-seringaian-terbit.

"... Tidak memiliki tanda _bunke_."

* * *

Sasuke melap lehernya yang dipenuhi Gincu murahan. Kesialan memang selalu menjadi miliknya. Ia memang mememukan restoran duapuluh empat jam. Tapi isi dari restoran itu hanya Sisa-sisa makanan yang dijual siang. Dan wanita-wanita sisa pria hidung belang yang justru menjadikan dirinya sebagai 'santapan'

Sial!

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau jadi 'makanan' gratis mereka kalo dia tidak mendapat keuntungan.

Ada yang menarik dari perbincangan dua gadis molek itu saat dia nyaris membuka knop pintu keluar. Urusannya sudah selesai; tiga kantong makanan cepat saji sudah berada di tangannya.

Namun saat sebuah nama keluar dari mulut mereka, langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari restoran sialan-karena di dalamnya berisi pelacur- itu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Mereka seperti diliputi ketakutan. Raut muka mereka terbaca dengan jelas. Salah satu diantaranya berkali-kali meringis ngeri.

Sasuke melihat ke sekitar.

Ada kursi kosong yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat duduk wanita-wanita itu.

Dengan tetap mendengarkan perbincangan mereka, Sasuke duduk.

Dari perbincangan itu. Dia mendapat informasi baru. Seorang mantan pejabat dari kerajaan diperlakukan mengerikan siang tadi. Dua pengawal kerajaan menyeret kakek malang itu dengan kuda yang ditunggangi salah satu dari mereka. Dan menurut informasi yang di dapat dari seorang pelayan, kakek tua itu berakhir menjadi suiran daging di taring singa-singa kerajaan.

Ya. Meskipun informasi itu harus dibayar mahal dengan membiarkan perempuan-perempuan 'lapar' menyentuh tubuhnya. Saat ia ketahuan menguping.

Dan ia harus mengaktifkan genjutsunya untuk bisa melarikan diri dari mereka.

Sasuke melongok ke belakang. mendecih ketika dua gadis di belakangnya mulai melucuti seluruh pakaiannya sambil melenguh nikmat.

Sasuke mulai melompati atap-atap warga.

Ia harus segera bertemu teamnya.

Merubah rencana.

Menggunakan jurus Naruto sepertinya akan cepat sampai.

Cih! Kenapa baru teringat sekarang?!

_Hiraisin no jutsu_.

Kenapa Sasuke baru mengingatnya?!

* * *

Langkah pelan dan teratur terdengar saat Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya. Meskipun selama ini Hinata sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar memejamkan mata. Dia hanya sedang menunggu.

Mungkin menunggu kematiannya tiba.

Tapi Tuhan selalu mengkaruniai usia yang panjang untuk orang sepertinya.

Hinata menatap langit-langit. Bernafas dengan pelan, dan sama sekali tidak bergerak walau di sudut matanya dia melihat kilauan cahaya bulan pada ujung pedang belasan orang di luar jendela.

Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam bahkan sudah berdiri di samping tempat Hinata. Menyatu dengan kegelapan ruangan itu.

Tapi Hinata masih terlihat sangat lelap walau di balik selimutnya yang hangat, jarinya tengah membentuk benang chakra kasat mata yang perlahan tembus kedalam kulit mereka, bersatu dengan sel-sel darah.

Kemudian mengendalikan sel-sel darah itu.

Saat dua orang hendak menghunuskan pedang itu tepat keletak jantung Hinata berada,

Mata mereka terbelalak. Seluruh tubuh mereka kaku seperti berendam di air berisi balok es. Lalu tanpa bisa di cegah, tangan mereka bergerak sendiri.

Mengangkat pedang milik mereka dan menghunuskannya ke dada masing-masing.

**Crash! Crash!**

Hinata membuka matanya. Melap cairan merah pada permukaan wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, belasan ninja masuk. Lima ninja mengepungnya.

Hinata mengaktifkan byakugan. Urat-urat timbul dan saat itulah dia melihat system chakra mereka yang mengalir ke ujung lengan. Beberapa ninja memusatkan chakra mereka di mulut mereka.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak terbaca, Hinata mulai melangkah selangkah menuju salah satu dari mereka.

Ninja yang menjadi target Hinata tidak kalah cepat. Dia memasang kuda-kuda.

Meningkatkan aliran chakranya.

Dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

Lagi-lagi gerakan tidak terduga dilakukan Hinata.

Ia memutar arah dan menggerakkan tangannya dengan kecepatan seperti angin.

Garis seperti benang chakra bergerak sesuai gerakan tangan Hinata.

Satu persatu mereka tumbang.

Tapi yang membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut, mereka dalam sekejap menjadi air yang menggenangi kamarnya.

Apa-apaan ini?!

"Kh! Kau sudah besar rupanya." Ucap salah satu ninja itu.

Hinata terkesiap saat melihat ninja itu membuka topengnya.

Berdiri beberapa langkah dari Hinata dan yang membuat Hinata lebih kaget, adalah mata yang sama persis darinya!

"Mengingat sesuatu?"

* * *

Nyambung~~~

* * *

Haduh maaf banget Sasuke ternyata belum di takdirkan bertemu!

Tapi saya dikit-dikit mengungkap masalalu Hinata kan~~~?

Ne... Saya mau berterimakasih kepada yang telah membaca. Maaf kependekan dan entahlah saya paling lemah untuk memanjangkan fanfic.

Pertemuan SH di cancel. Chapter depan mereka ketemu deh.

TERIMAKASIH kepada:

**_Kumbangbimbang, sii Uchild, Vampir Uchiha, .5, Ren takayashi, nn, aindri961, chipana, kecoaidup2, byunhina, re, yyy_**.

Tanpa teman-teman yang memberi dukungan saya gak mungkin apdet cepet!#woi

Maaf gak bales satu satu seriusan saya lagi pindahaaaan! Ini udah jam satu di Dubai. Saya mau pamit~~~

Aam


	4. Chapter 4 information

**Masahi Kishimoto's**

**Semi Canon (?) OoC. Typo (s)**

**Slight Canon. Rate M. Adventure. Angst.**

**The Queen.**

.

.

"Kh! Kau sudah besar rupanya." Ucap salah satu ninja itu.

Hinata terkesiap saat melihat ninja itu membuka topengnya.

Berdiri beberapa langkah dari Hinata dan yang membuat Hinata lebih terkejut, adalah mata yang sama persis darinya!

"Mengingat sesuatu?"

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap pria itu tenang.

Namun percikan emosi sudah tidak mungkin ia sembunyikan. Rasanya seluruh darahnya bergejolak dan seluruh cakranya tidak bersabar untuk membuat azal si tua datang lebih cepat.

Pria ini, meskipun wajah keriputnya sudah memenuhi seluruh permukaan rupa nya. Namun suara dan pandangan mata itu sangat familiar.

Sekelibat ingatan muncul begitu saja.

Kali iji Hinata berusaha menekan emosinya.

Lalu menatap pria tua yang tersenyum menjijikan.

"Ah... apa kabar, kakek."

Si tua bangka terkekeh. Tangannya menampakan benang cakra yang melilit leher Hinata.

"Kau tahu aku tidak senang seseorang memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Namun aku tak keberatan karena kau monster cantik yang sebentar lagi akan mati." Ao menarik benangnya. Hinata tersenyum. Raut tidak nyaman terpampang jelas dari wajah manisnya. Hinata mulai terganggu dengan benda tiba-tiba melilit lehernya.

Ao tertawa keras. Melihat warna muka Hinata kian membiru. Namun sesutu membuat matanya nyaris keluar. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Bukan kah baru saja ia melihat betapa cakranya berhasil membuat si Hyuuga kehabisan nafas.

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya, kakek?"

Hinata tersenyum menakutkan. Jarinya meraih benang cakra dan dengan mudah mematahkan benang itu. Chakra yang lebih kuat dan gelap merambati benang chakra milik Ao dan berbalik menyerang pemiliknya .

Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengelak. Ao berusaha menghentikan benang chakra miliknya. Namun sepertinya benang chakra itu tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Splass...splasshh... splash...

Tubuh Ao bergoncang, lalu asap mulai mengerumuni tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya tubuh si tua seperti menciut, perlahan-lahan mengering dan menjadi tulang benulang yang berserakan.

Hinata menatap tulang-tulang milik ao.

"Jangan pernah memaksaku mengingat sesuatu yang aku tidak suka."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menikmati ramennya. Sesekali berniat untuk mengeluh pada Sasuke. Namun urung karena jelas Sasuke juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Kedai ramen ini adalah kedai yang ramai di kunjungi rakyar biasa. Rakyat yang diam-diam mengutuk negerinya sendiri.

Tentu saja hal yang menguntungkan bagi Sasuke karena ia akan mendapat lebih banyak informasi penting dari mereka.

Namun pengunjung di kedai itu seolah-olah bungkam. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mereka saat Sakura menyebut nama itu. Hinata.

Seolah nama itu adalah sesuatu yang tabu dan berbahaya bahkan saat secara tak sengaja terucap.

Mereka tak berhenti berbisik dan memandang Sakura. Lalu menatap ngeri ninja konoha yang sekarang sudah tak nyaman lagi dengan makanannya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyebut nama itu di sembarang tempat, nona." Seorang paruh baya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Orang tua itu mengenakan kain lusuh yang bercampur noda lumpur. Sake ditangannya sudah kosong dan dia diam di tempat Sasuke duduk selama dua menit.

"Kutukan sudah menguasai kerajaan ini bahkan sejak gedung utama hangus."

" Jika kau ingin selamat. Hindari menyebutkan nama itu. Atau kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Wajahnya yang penuh garis menajam.

Dengan satu tepukan halus pada pundak Sakura dan senyuman lembut, orang tua itu berlalu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto serius. Naruto mengangguk.

Tempat ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk mengolektip informasi.

"Ini buruk. Kau tahu kita akan mati di perjalanan sebelum kita menemui siapapun dia"

Naruto setengah berbisik pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari salah satu pria yang tadi sempat memperingatinya.

Gerak-gerik pria itu terasa familiar. Bahkan dengan wajahnya yang lusuh dan tertutupi rambut panjang.

"Kau takut, Naruto?" Sakura setengah mengejek.

Meskipun begitu. Sakura juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Situasi misi ini kian merumit. Dan persediaan makanan dan uang di saku mereka sudah sedikit mengkhawatirkn.

Jika sampai misi ini tidak terpecahkan selama beberapa hari kedepan. Sakura yakin ia tidak punya pilihan selain menjadi penduduk yang menjual hasil laut.

Ah... laut. Sakura baru ingat bahwa laut yang beberapa waktu lalu mereka lewati sedikit ganjal.

Sebagian tepi laut seperti tempat yang mati. Tidak ada kehidupan. Dan lagi...

Sakura menatap pria tua tadi.

"Sasuke, ''

Sasuke menatap Sakura lalu sebuah senyum nampak.

Ah... jadi begitu...

Tentu saja seperti itu.

Baju yang di kenakan pria paruh baya itu begitu mencurigakan.

Jika benar apa yang Sakura pikirkan itu erat kaitannya dengan kasus yang sedang ia teliti,, berarti pria paruh baya itu adalah...

Salah satu client dari Tsunade.

Sasuke meraih pundak pria itu. Lalu menatapnya seolah memberi tahu bahwa dia memerlukan sedikit informasi. Namun pria itu seperti tertangkap basah. Dan bergumam...

"Aku tidak ingin mati."

"Aku akan membantumu." Sasuke bilang.

"Beri tahu aku dimana tempat itu."

.

.

.

"Pria itu bilang kita harus memiliki chakra yang kuat untuk bisa menebus dinding ini?" Naruto sedikit bingung. Dinding di hadapannya tidak seperti dinding yang ada di bayangannya.

Dinding ini tidak tinggi dan kokoh. Namun saat mereka mencoba melewatinya. Seolah ada dinding lain yang lebih tinggi dan tak kasat mata.

"Kita harus menggunakan chakra kita secara bersamaan, Sasuke."

Ini tak semudah kelihatannya bahkan Sasuke sendiri lelah memutar pikirannya.

Chakranya tidak cukup kuat dan chakra ketiga dari mereka juga tidak berpengaruh banyak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini benar tapi kurasa, sesuatu yang kita alami selalu berhubungan dengan air.

Aku yakin ini waktu yang tidak tepat tapi Sasuke, bisakah kau menggunakan chakra mu untuk mencairkan darahku yang beku. Aku tidak mungkin berdiri dan menghabiskan chakraku disini. Salju semakin menumpuk dan-"

"Naruto, " Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari dinding seringgi dadanya. Lalu menepuk pundak si pirang.

"Kau jenius."

"Huh?"

"Bisakah kau menggunakan chakramu untuk membuat bola salju sebesar mungkin."

"Aku tahu aku jenius. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa kejeniusanmu berpindah padaku atau aku menularkan sedikit kebodohanku padamu. Karena aku tidak ingin bermain bola salju."

"Ah... aku mengerti." kali ini Sakura tersenyum.

"Jika kau menggunakan jusrusmu untuk melelehkan salju dan secara bersamaan mengeluarkan chakra pada dinding ini..."

"Ya. "

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan bertemu dengan siapapun itu."

.

.

.

Nah.. saya kehabisan kata-kata.

Mungkin beberapa sudah lupa. Boleh di baca ulang...

Chapter depan. Hinata bisa ketemuan sama abang Sasu. Haha

Chapter ini pendek dan membosankan. Tapi ya sudahlah. Ini cuma tanda bahwa fic ini masih berlanjut.

Ja nee...


End file.
